Redeeming Past Evil's
by Uzumakiblood
Summary: During the fight between Orochimaru and the Hokage, Sarutobi uses a forbidden technique and falls into a coma. Three days later one Uzumaki Naruto runs away with a small dark haired, snake eyed child.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and everything concerning Naruto does not belong to me!

* * *

Summery: During the fight between Orochimaru and the Hokage, Sarutobi uses a forbidden technique and falls into a coma. Three days later one Uzumaki Naruto runs away with a small dark haired, snake eyed child.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto ran.

He ran as far as he could before he collapsed into a heap on the forest floor. He was tired. So tired. His muscles protested as he forced them to move. He moved forward again, moving further and further from the home he loved and cherished. Sweat poured down his face as he kept walking. He had to get away. He had to!

As he walked his mind replayed the moment he heard what happened to the Hokage and what followed afterwards.

Flashback

Uzumaki Naruto stood with his team as they waited for their procrastinating sensei. The day was warm, and sunny. He looked up into the sky. There was a few clouds doting the endless blue. He smiled. It was the day after the failed Oto invasion. They had won. Everything was alright, but he wanted to know what had happened to the Hokage. Nobody heard from him since he was battling the traitor Orochimaru.

He turned when their sensei poofed in. "Yo!" The man greeting only to be scolded once again by Sakura. "You're late!" The silver haired man laughed and said. "I had to rescue a kitten from a burning bush!" Sakura glared at him. Naruto growled and pointed. "Stop making stupid excuses!" Kakashi laughed and rubbed the back of his head before coughing and turning serious.

"Well I've gathered you all today, because there is something I need to tell you." The three genins perked up. "The Hokage is in a coma." They gasped. Naruto's eyes widened. "Sensei? Will he wake up!?" Kakashi shrugged. "The doctors aren't sure, he could be in a coma for a few days or maybe even longer." Naruto ducked his head. The old man was in a coma, and there was nothing he could do. "Naruto" He looked up at his sensei's voice. "The council would also like to speak to you. As soon as we're done here." Naruto frowned. "About what?" Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not sure." Naruto nodded.

The rest of the meeting went by and before he knew it he was standing before the village council.

He focused on the old man's old team mates. "Uzumaki Naruto, do you know why you're here?" He shook his head. "No" The older woman nodded. "As you know the Hokage is in a coma." He nodded. "What you don't know is why. We called you in today to tell you about a decision he made." He frowned in confusion. "What kind of decision?" The older man spoke. "You see during his fight with Orochimaru the Hokage did a technique which required a lot of chakra to use. Before he slipped into a coma he told the surrounding ninja his wishes." Naruto swallowed. The older woman nodded to the ninja standing at the door. The man opened the door for a nurse holding a small bundle in her arms. She was sneering at it in distaste, something that Naruto was all too used to. He glared at the girl when she handed him the small bundle of blankets. He looked at the council who were all staring at him. He looked down and nearly dropped the bundle in surprise. There surrounded by baby blue blankets a infant with pale skin, short black hair and most importantly of all golden snake like eyes stared back at him. "Wha-what!? What is this?" He shouted looking up at the council.

The older woman answered. "That Uzumaki is Orochimaru, reverted back to infancy by the Sandaime." Naruto stood there stunned for a moment as the older man began to speak. "His last wishes were for you Uzumaki Naruto to look after and raise this child. His reason's are unknown." The older woman stood. "Good day Uzumaki." She said as she left.

Naruto was left standing in a shocked daze as the rest of the council quickly exited the room.

End flashback.

He stumbled over a root cursing as he felt the bundle on his back stir. The child had been asleep since he had fled the village which was good, he didn't need a screaming baby to fuss over as he tried to reach safety.

He looked up in the sky.

It was morning. By now his friends would have already heard what happened.

He shook his head. He had to keep moving!

* * *

A/N

Well what do you think?

It's something I've been thinking of for the last ohhhhh let's see here five years hahaha

I hope you all like!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and everything concerning Naruto does not belong to me!

* * *

Summery: During the fight between Orochimaru and the Hokage, Sarutobi uses a forbidden technique and falls into a coma. Three days later one Uzumaki Naruto runs away with a small dark haired, snake eyed child.

* * *

Flashbacks and pain

Naruto smiled when the familiar bridge appeared. He blinked. "The Great Naruto Bridge?" He gaped before shaking his head and heading off into the foggy bridge. He had to reach his friends house before he passed out from exhaustion.

As he trudged his way down the cement bridge he thought back to what happened after he was dumped with a baby.

Flashback!

Naruto managed to make his way home from the council room not really noticing the harsher glares that were being sent his way. His mind was still left in the council chambers!

After fumbling around for his keys he kicked open his door and went inside. After placing the sleeping baby on the couch he went to make himself something to eat to get his mind off things.

Halfway through cooking his meal he heard a thump and the screeching sounds of a small baby who suddenly found himself on the cold floor and in pain.

Naruto jolted and ran over. He gasped and quickly picked up the crying child. "Oh no! Oh no! What do I do!?" He muttered as he held the bundle away from him. The crying had gotten louder now making Naruto very uncomfortable.

He quickly thought back to his baby sitting mission. What did Sakura do when the baby was crying? He blinked and grinned. He held the baby close to him, by his shoulder. He shivered feeling a little creeped out. He shook his head and patted the bundles back softly as he bounced gently up and down. He remembered Sakura doing this to one of the babies they were supposed to babysit. He softly hushed as he sat down on the couch. The baby started to calm down. Grinning Naruto shifted the dark haired child in his arms and started wiping away excess snot and tears. Sakura did the same after one of the babies finished crying. Now proud of himself he peered closely at the babe.

The child had short dark hair. He fingered it to so if it was as soft as it looked. He grinned when it was.

A second later he pulled away and frowned. What was he doing?! Here he was with one of Konoha's greatest enemies! He was the one who tried to take Sasuke away and nearly destroyed Konoha! He looked down at the baby in disgust only to sigh and cuddle the baby a few seconds later. He couldn't stay mad at him. He wasn't the same as he was before. He was a small innocent child now, not a evil maniac. He sighed.

What would his team think of this? What would Konoha think?

He thought on that. What would Konoha think? Would they hate him or ignore him? What would they do? Would they treat him like they did him? He felt a flicker of anger at the thought. They won't! He wouldn't let them! Orochimaru was changed! He had a second chance now! He wouldn't turn out like he did before, he would make sure of it!

He looked down at the baby who blinked at him. "I promise I'll protect you!" The baby giggled and reached out to grab his finger in his tiny hands. The blond just smiled and let the child latch onto the digit.

End flashback

Yeah he remembered that. He remembered the promise he made. No matter what he'll protect him!

He laughed slightly at the hilarious thought of protecting the infant Orochimaru.

He looked up when a familiar road came into few. He looked around in with a smile. The good ol days when he and his team got their first C rank mission. He laughed. Only for it to turn into an A class.

He felt the baby stir.

He smiled. For a baby Orochimaru sure was quiet.

He sighed. And thought back to what happened after his promise.

Flashback again!!

Naruto realized after half an hour that he didn't really know what a baby needed. So he set out to ask the only girl he knew. Sakura!

After wrapping the baby up in its blankets Naruto left his apartment and strolled down the road with a curious wide eyed baby.

As he walked Naruto began to notice something.

Everyone was glaring at him, no wait at Orochimaru! He gulped as he passed a man holding a butchers knife. He began to get nervous. They couldn't know could they? He was sure that only the council knew about Orochimaru! He then thought on the possibility of the council spreading the word that Orochimaru was a helpless baby. He frowned as he quickened his step. But why would they do that when they were doing what the old man wished? It didn't make any sense!

He looked behind him.

A crowd was gathering. He cursed and took a running step and jumped onto the nearest roof. He ended up running all the way to Sakura's house.

When he got there he skipped knocking and instead headed straight for her window. He knocked gently on the glass. Sakura's head peeked out and blinked when she saw him. A second later she was unlocking the window and letting him in. "Naruto what are you doing?" She asked as he slumped down on her bed. Naruto sighed. "I have a problem and need your help." The pink haired girl nodded. "Okay well tell me then." She encouraged wondered just what Naruto was holding. It was covered in blankets.

The blond sat up. "Well the problem is that the council gave me something." She nodded. "Uh huh and?" Naruto fidgeted. "Uh it was the Hokage's wish and well" He sighed and gently removed the thin cover off Orochimaru's face.

Sakura squeaked and fainted.

Naruto sweat dropped. He gently prodded her side with his foot. "Sakura wake up!" He spoke as he pushed her. The girl blinked as she came to. "Ugh Naruto? Uh I had the strangest dream." She muttered as she sat up. Naruto shifted nervously. "Uh Sakura? It wasn't a dream." Sakura jolted up in a flash. "What?" She gasped. Naruto held out the baby. "Orochimaru has been turned into a baby, the Hokage used some sort of technique before falling into a coma. His last wish was for me to look after him." Sakura blinked and shook her head. "Okay well then, I presume you came to me for advice?" He nodded. She sighed. "Well first thing first! We need to get some supplies!" She was about to leave when she was stopped. "Ah Sakura" She turned around. "Perhaps you should just go. When I was coming here I was chased by a mob." Sakura's eyes widened. "What!? A mob!" He nodded looking down at the baby. "I think they were trying to get to him." Sakura glanced down at the child who was playing with Naruto thumb. She sighed. "Well then I suppose its okay if you wait here then. I'll just go get some basic supplies and we'll head to your apartment okay?" He nodded. "Thanks Sakura." She grinned. "What's a friend for huh?" He laughed.

She left closing the door behind her.

End flashback

Yeah Sakura was a true friend. Sure they didn't hit it off at first but as they did more missions and hung out after training they began to become close friends.

He thought back to what happened after.

Flashback!!

When the pink haired girl came back with three bags in hand they left for his place. As they walked he and Sakura noticed the villagers stopping and whispering to each other. Soon a crowd was amassing. They began to get nervous and moved faster. The crowd began to shout out things. "Hey demon! Why don't you and that murderous traitor go and die!" A man shouted as he threw a wrench at them. It missed. A woman shouted. "That bastard killed my husband! Give him here so we can kill him!" The crowd began speaking all at once. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and jumped onto the nearest roof to escape. The crowd became even more angry.

They ignored them and headed to Naruto's apartment.

When they got there Naruto locked the door behind them. Sakura panted and turned to him. "Did you see them? They were so angry!" She paused and looked at him seriously. "Naruto you better be very careful after this! Don't use the roads or the alleys. Keep to the roofs okay?" He nodded. "I will, besides I don't think I'm going out for awhile after that." She nodded. "So what did you get?" He asked. Sakura immediately perked up and began to explain to him exactly what he got and how to use it, she even showed him how to change a diaper properly and what to do with it afterwards.

An hour later she finished up her explanations and decided that Naruto was good enough to look after a baby and went home with a promise to come check on him in the morning.

Only she didn't come.

Kakashi did instead.

Naruto had just woken up that morning, changed a diaper, put some clothes on the baby and fed him before placing him on the couch with a pillow to keep him from rolling off. He was just finishing his breakfast when Kakashi poofed in. The blond looked up and groaned. "Kakashi sensei what are you doing in my apartment? That's what the doors for!" He grumbled. When Kakashi didn't retort he looked up in worry. The man looked haggard. "Kakashi sensei?" The silver haired man sighed. "Naruto I have some bad news." Naruto gulped feeling a shiver go up his spine. "What?" He asked. "Sakura's in the hospital." Naruto jumped up in shock. "What happened!?" He shouted. Kakashi looked down. "She was beaten by a group of villagers. They hurt her real bad Naruto." Naruto choked. What? "Will she be alright?" Kakashi sighed. "She's currently sleeping at the moment. When we found her she had a broken jaw, both her legs and arms were broken, her ribs were shattered, she was badly bruised and had cuts all over her body. She was already unconscious." Naruto gulped. "Did they?" Kakashi blinked and shook his head. "No they didn't." Naruto felt relief hit him. So they didn't. "Can I see her?" Kakashi nodded. "Hai, Sasuke is already there waiting." Naruto nodded and went to grab Orochimaru.

They left heading for the hospital.

* * *

A/N

mwahaha I stopped there because...ummm well just because! So nya!

Well I hope you like!

Now to move on to Q's!!

To hyperfuzzy: Glad you like sorry for the wait.

To KatonRyuuka: As much as I like Naru/Hina I won't be making it one. I have something else in mind.

To jedielfsorcerer: Hope you don't mind I took yur suggestion

To Death Incarnate: Glad you like. The first part was really just a teaser really

To missingnin0x0: glad you like!

To Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Thnx!!

To jigokuShoujosRevenge: All will be revealed in following chaps

To roxxihearts: Everything will be explained soon :D

Well that's it! Until next time yeah!

Oh and don't forget to review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Hello my dear readers sorry for not being on lately updating but I've been revising the stories I currently have up. I have to fix them up a bit and since some are very long I've been spending quite a lot of time double and triple checking them. I have also been working on several new stories which I won't be posting until they're finished. This way I can post chapter by chapter without any long periods of waiting for you all. Like you are now lol

On a plus side I've been writing new chapters for Redeeming past evil's, The triple troublemakers and Double Trouble, which are half finished. I just got to make sure they're almost to perfection lol

The others Hidden in the vents, Unusual Runaway, and Control will have to wait since I'm dissecting them.

Well I suppose that's all for now. Oh! Also I've been reading some of your suggestions and I gotta say I like them! Hehe! Thank you all for helping me.

Oh and thanks for being patient with me :D

Sincerely: Uzumakiblood


End file.
